Forever lost
by Lies or fairy tails
Summary: Anilease has always been a girl lost in her own dreams, but that all changes when she is found by Mitch.... but why did he whant to find her... is he all i says?


Forever lost

Forever takes me by a minute,

While I'm here with you.

I'm falling even more in love,

With everything you do.

Hold me in your arms,

Look deep into my eyes,

Don't turn away and let me go,

Don't ever tell me lies.

I swear I'll never loose you,

In my arms I'll always hold.

I'll never let you slip away,

And leave nothing left untold.

There aren't enough hours,

In each passing day,

To find all the words,

I wish I could say.

Your kiss will last forever,

Your touch forever warm.

You'll guide me to the sunlight,

And shield me from the storm.

This is what I'm saying,

With everything that's true,

I swear on my life,

That I really do love you.

Well _**life**_ that is something to "sing" about. Life. In the dictionary the definitions is never any thing near the truth.

Well no one has _all _the answers. There are still questions that still haven't been uttered. Questions people are too scared to ask. They are petrified the answer will rip there world apart.

Well now I am going against all the rules to give you the answers. The answers to all your dreams and night mares.

Anilease sat as the grass tickled her bear legs. Her blond hair fell in curls down to her waste. Her new white dress now had grass stains on. The dress was a present from her mother, but she didn't mind her mother would be upset. The dress didn't go past Anilease 's knees and there was a thin red ribbon running round her small waste, the buttons were made of pearls and on the end of each sleeve was a small red boo. The dress was designer; trust her mum to think she could buy her love. Well it wasn't about the money it was a bit more complicated than that.

Anilease was 17 and was always getting into trouble. She liked to think of her self as a free spirit; a bird. A bird trying so hard to get out she was hitting a glass wall so hard it left her breathless. People didn't know how to handle her reckless ways so they punished her.

She was in more ways than one a free spirit, she is a dreamer lost in her world of dreams, magic and love. She always found her self walking round bear foot; she would suddenly look down to find she had taken her shoes off and to look into a mirror and find she had flowers in her hair and she liked to dance and found it hard to go a day with out music. She loved her life.

* * *

She sat with her eyes closed letting the long green grass cares her arm legs and face. The wind was coming from the east bringing the smell of pine in the air. Anilease is to lost in her word to hear the foot steps on the grass. She was still sat with her eyes closed; trying to keep her breathing calm and slow (it was a lot harder than it should be). Her heart was acting on its own accord and beating wildly, gooses bumps rose on her arm when small gust of wind brushed past her. Then the person who had just sat down sighed.

Anilease was surprised when she heard a voice.

"You are a very hard person to find." The voice was a mans voice it was soft and kind. Like the voice of an old friend or a hypnotist. But that was the strange thing Anilease didn't know this man.

She replied with her eyes still closed "and why may I ask are you looking for me?" she tried to sound careless .

He sighed again then pushed back a strand of her hair that had fallen across her face. His hand lightly brushed Anilease's check, sending her heart on a race of its own.

She slowly opened her eyes and stared at the boy not man the boy. He must have been 17; he had brown hair (the colour of dark chocolate or toffee) that was sticking up in any which direction, and his eyes.

_**Ohh his eyes, they are so. So. Beautiful.**_

Anilease couldn't stop thinking how beautiful he was. His eyes were a mix between hazel brown and emerald green. He was leaning back on his hands, looking very relaxed. Anilease envied him, how could he be so cool and relaxed wile she was finding it hard to breath. She was still staring at him when a smile appeared on his face a cheeky grin. He tilted his head to the left then moved it away from her so she couldn't see his face any more.

_**Why did he do that?**_

She was anxious now she couldn't see his face.

_**Why did he smile, and WHY hasn't he answered my question?**_

"You still haven't answered my question. Why?" she was surprised she didn't sound as if she had run 400 miles, because that was how she felt.

"Umm. Well to be honest I don't know why I was looking for you." He turned back to face her and looked into her eyes.

"You don't know why you were looking for me? Do you have a name? Or shall I just call you crazy?" she let out a laugh then smiled and looked right back into his eyes.

"Well crazy sounds like a good name but you can call me… Mitch." He was still staring into her eyes.

"Well. Hello Mitch my name is Anilease. And I would really like to know why you were looking for me." She tilted her head to the side to mimic him, he smiled harder at that.

"ok I was looking for you because I saw you at this party 2 days ago and I never got to talk to you so I asked around and hear I am" he paused several times to examine her face to see how she took the news.

_**Ohh. That was nice and a bit strange. **_

She was flattered, the party had got a bit out of hand and Anilease called her dad to come and get her.

"Ok. You went on a wild goose chance to talk to me? Don't get me wrong I'm flattered but curios at the same time."

"Yes I went on a wild goose chance to talk to you." He sighed as if he had been holding his breath.

"Why me? You could have said hi at the party." She was frowning at him; she found all of this very confusing.

"Umm. Anilease I think you're a very special woman and I wanted to ask you out on a date, and I couldn't say hi at the party because it wasn't the right place to get to know you and there were a lot of boys standing around talking to you at the same time."

That was why the party got a bit out of hand; she got given 15 phone numbers and couldn't handle the attention.

_**He called me a WOMAN, wow he respects me. And he answers my questions with the truth and doesn't hold back on the emotions. I like him!! And he wants a date! **_

"I had to leave after that." She smiled and shyly lowered her eyes to the floor, trying to avoid those eyes. "_You _wanted to ask _me _out on a date" she lifted her eyes so she could see him tilt his head to the right and smile at her.

"Yes. Anilease would you like to go out on a date with me?"

_**I wonder what he would do if I said no?? Well I'll never know! **_

"Ok but before I give you the answer would you stop looking at me it's hard to concentrate" this fact was VERY true. He was very distracting.

"Well that's new. Hard to concentrate? Ok." He turned his head away from her. She was sure she saw him smiling.

"Ok stop it I changed my mind it's harder when I cant see your face."

But he didn't turn his head.

"Please.

But he still didn't move.

"Please" she whispered. Anilease moved her hand so it now lay on top of his. "Please" she wisped again but this time more quietly.

He turned his head. He was looking at her hand on top of his.

_**Awww. You stupid girl now you've gone and scared him off.**_

She started to move her hand when he said.

"No. its ok I… like it." He tilted his head up to stare back into her eyes. "You do you have an answer or do I just sit hear and watch…?"

"Yes. Yes id love to go out with you." She felt as if she might blush but she didn't care.

"Well now I know your answer I think I am going to just watch…"

"Watch what?"

"Watch you" he hadn't stopped looking at her since she touched his hand.

Anilease was finding it hard to blink; she didn't want to take her eyes off him. "Well as you already know my name is Anilease I'm 17 and I go to The Masked Collage of Artistic Creation. I like the smell of rain and thunder and lighting storms used to scare me but now I like to stay up and listen. "

"Well. As you already know my name is Mitch I'm 17 and I go to a…… sports collage. I like the sound of rain on roofs. I think the sunset is very hypnotising. And my favourite era of time was the Egyptians. And I believe in star signs."

Whey had not looked away from each other scene the touch. Amylase's hand was still on Mitch's. His hand was warm and soft she wished she would never have to move it.

"So who did you get your eyes from your mum or dad?" Mitch was now looking at there hands when he asked the question.

"My eyes? Umm. My mum but mine are brighter apparently."

"Wow. Ok I now have two things I get hypnotised by. You hardly ever blink."

"Well as i'm hypnotizing you, your having a funfair my breathing" Anilease took a well needed breath, **god you're not invincible even you need to breath some times! **

"You breathing? I'm not choking you I do have a tendency to just randomly strangle women."

Anilease laughed he was a funny guy, tells the truth, and has some guts. "I keep forgetting to breathe because I. ………because." She was now turning a light shade of rose. She could have lied and changed the subject but she didn't feel the need to.

"No go on you were saying" he was smiling again a breath taking smile.

"Umm. I just keep forgetting to breath that's all." She sighed then looked up to find him staring at her with admiration "what?"

He reached up and stroked her cheek with his index finger. "Sorry I just couldn't stop my self" he lowered his hand to rest it on the grass, but Anileas's hand had stopped it in mid air she intertwined there fingers. She lifted the hand that was on top of his so now her palm was resting on his cheek. "Sorry I just couldn't stop my self."

"Anilease please don't tempt me." Mitch sounded very breathless.

"Tempt you? You know you want to" Anilease now had one hand intertwined in Mitch's and the other at the base of his neck.

"temp me you know what I mean"

"do I ?" Anilease was whispering she didn't need to talk any louder

The truth is that all the answers are in your heart. That organ that keeps you breathing. Yes it has all the answers so trust your self, because if you don't you _WILL_ get is wrong.


End file.
